This study will compare the clinical validities of eight broadly representative alcoholism typologies by utilizing the extensive descriptive data obtained in a recently completed, one-year followup study of 318 alcoholic men. These data will be used to determine how well each typology discriminates subgroups of alcoholics along dimensions of practical and theoretical relevance such as onset and severity of abusive drinking, other features of psychopathology, social dysfunctioning, response to treatment and outcome. The eight methods of subtyping are based upon an assessment of: (1) The pattern, frequency and severity of abusive drinking (2) Personality/psychopathology (3) Current psychiatric distress (4) Cognitive impairment (5) The presence or absence of co-existing psychiatric disorders (6) Family history of alcoholism (7) Sociodemographic characteristics and (8) Unique clusters extracted from study entry data. Six of the eight typologies (1- 6 above) represent independently derived methods of subtyping alcoholic generated from other work. Most of the measures obtained at entry to the study were repeated at followup 12 months later, allowing each patient to be classified twice according to six of eight methods of subtyping. Past efforts to evaluate the clinical validity of alcoholism typologies have been hampered by differences in sample selection and differences in data collection procedures. This study provides a unique opportunity to empirically evaluate the discriminating power of different alcoholism typologies with the same set of patients from which identical information has been gathered.